sketchyphysicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Things that you SHOULD NOT do
No matter how adventurous of a SketchyPhysics user you are, there are some things that you should simply NOT do. These can create glitches, or possibly even crash the simulation. NOTE: This list is incomplete. Please add. Critical Mistakes (These can cause BIG issues.) # Stack a huge amount of textured blocks onto each other and turn on "shadows": Depending on your computer, the sheer number of calculations that have to be made regarding texture movement, collision and what should happen, etc. will give you a nice pretty bugsplat. At the very least, it will slow your simulation down to a crawl. #'Set a subgroup inside a movable object to "staticmesh:"' Again, a nice pretty Bugsplat. Edit: No longer a problem in SP3.5 (sub staticmesh groups are automatically changed to default shapes). #'DO NOT ATTEMPT TO USE A SIMULATION DIRECTLY FROM THE 3-D WAREHOUSE: '''This will cause SketchUp to crash. Don't upload it directly into your model. Try downloading or temporarily opening it, as this will avoid crashes. It is recommended that you save large files instead of temporally opening them. "Lesser" Mistakes (These are not as big, but can still be very annoying.) #'Resizing a convex hull:' Due to a glitch, the convex hull will no longer detect collision. If you do need to resize it, first set the object to "default," resize it, and then set it back to "convexhull." ''Edit: No longer a problem in SP3.5. #'Setting the Camera to follow/track something from an Emitter' During the simulation, it may be tempting to hit pause while a gun is firing, set one of the bullets to camera follow or camera track, and then unpause. If the bullet was from an emitter, the bullet will disappear, the program will slow to a crawl, and all emitters will stop working. However, you can revert the simulation back to normal by right clicking on any object and selecting "camera clear." Edit: No longer a problem in SP3.5. #'Temporarily opening big and/or complex files' Best to avoid doing this for fear of glitches, temporarily opening files does NOT open all of the original file. Saving files the opening them insures that ALL of the file is loaded. #'Copying a set of jointed objects directly:' Do not try to copy, say, a car that is already in a model to get two cars in the same model. The joints will freak out. To do this safely, you must select "physics copy" and then recode the copied objects. #'Copy/pasting movable joints': A classic glitch. Due to a problem, the joint may become an unworkable component. Hopefully, SketchyPhysics 4 will try to rectify this. #'Opening a SketchyPhysics object for the whole simulation and closing the object at the end of the simulation:' Don't try opening, say, the body of a car before the physics simulation and then closing the object after the simulation. The alignment of the group will change, the whole mechanics of the object will change, resulting in mechanical failure in some models, and the mistake CANNOT be undone. To fix the problem, the modeler will have to frustratingly lose any recent work to quit the project and start again. Edit: No longer a problem in SP3.5 (active context is closed automatically when simulation starts). # '''Using the "shift" key to select objects in order to group an object with a joint: '''This will enter the "Edit group" function. Use the "ctrl" key instead. Category:Tutorials